


Pictures of You

by Missy



Category: Hellboy (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Other, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liz keeps a few mementos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pictures of You

Liz has a small album of Polaroids, hidden where Abe can’t reach and the cats can’t climb. In them, a girl with dark hair slowly undresses, article of clothing by article of clothing, cream-colored breasts peeping into view above black tank tops, a hint of pubic hair emerging like weedy lace over the rim of leather pants. She’s not shy, not withdrawn, as she stares into the lens. There’s one picture of her nude, laughing, half-obscured by a bright red thumb.

There are more photos – reverse-angled yet beautifully framed – of a very tall man with very red skin and a very large penis, rearing up from fire-colored. A blue flame glows just out of frame, lining his veins in purple brightness.

The rest is veiled, but she needs no physical memories of what comes next.

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains characters from **Hellboy**. The author has no legal claim upon these characters, and this fiction is a work of fannish tribute, from which no money was made.


End file.
